


Bathrobe

by TrueSoprano



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M, thwartshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathrobe

She hadn’t felt this clean in so long. After a long soak in the spacious bathtub he had kindly let her use, she had put on the soft red bathrobe he had provided for her. She noticed the robe must have been made for a female, seeing as how it fit her form almost perfectly.

And as she walked into his bedroom, she noticed him pretend not to see. He couldn’t help a brief smirk, but quickly hid his red face in his book.

Being careful not to flash him anything, she hoisted herself on the bed and into his comforting arm.

“Did you enjoy your bath, Miss Green?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Leaf?”

“I’m sorry,” he said with a sigh, “I just don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“Look how… close we are,” she said nervously, wrapping an arm around his torso. “I think it’s OK.”

He set his book down beside him to roll over and look into her eyes, causing her face to light on fire. He smelled so nice, like a mixture of expensive Italian wine and expensive Italian cologne.

Close. That was really the only way she could describe their relationship. She didn’t know if he considered them to be “together”, or if the times they spent alone together were “dates”, but ever since she defeated him in that gym battle, ever since the moment he asked her to help him redeem himself, he always wanted her by his side.

“It was lovely, by the way,” she said with a smile she couldn’t fight no matter how hard she tried. “The bath, I mean.”

“I’m pleased to hear that, _cara mia_ ,” he said softly, brushing a few strands of slightly-damp hair out of her face and behind her ear, and leaving his face on her burning hot cheek. “A girl like you only deserves the best.”

“Giovanni, you’re too nice,” she said as she placed a small kiss on his nose. She tried to move her face back, but his hand stopped her and guided her lips to his.

She was a little surprised, but more than happy to be kissing him like this. They eventually rolled over so that she was on top of him. She blushed, realizing that her robe tie was becoming loose, exposing more of her cleavage.

She wanted him. Desperately. She was so tired of him waiting, so tired of him trying to be the perfect gentleman.

She sat up, grabbing him by the collar to bring his lips back to hers. She was gonna let him know just how badly she wanted this. Feeling her robe continue to fall out of place, she repositioned her legs and let her bare crotch touch his ever so slightly.

As their kissing got rougher, she felt his fingernails digging into her back. She continued to grind against his crotch, feeling him begin to get hard. She felt part of her robe slip off her shoulder.

“Leaf,” he sighed as he broke away from her lips, sliding her robe back up. “I’m sorry, I’m finding it… really hard to control myself. Maybe we should stop…”

“Please no,” she cried out, “don’t be like this!”

“Leaf,” he said softly as he lightly pressed an index finger to her mouth. “Is this not… weird for you? I’m at least twenty years your senior.”

“I don’t care,” she said as she pulled his hand away from her mouth, sitting up on top of him. “We’ve already gone far enough for us to just stop.”

This was it. She was going to throw all caution to the wind. With one quick motion of her hand, the tie from her robe was undone, and the robe slid down, giving her entire body to his eyes.

“ _Christo santo_ ,” he whispered under his breath as he turned completely red. She noticed him try to look away, yet his eyes were glued to her.

She didn’t quite process it for a few seconds, but when it hit her that she was now naked in front of _him_ of all people, her skin turned as red as his. Like him, she wanted to turn away, but knew that this situation was entirely her fault.

“ _Non posso… mi dispiace…_ ” he continued to mumble. His hands were shaking.

“I’m sorry, Leaf…” he spoke up, looking her in the eye as he let out a heavy breath. “I can’t control myself any longer.”

And with that, he pulled her down for a very rough kiss. And she savored it. She savored the feeling of his tongue roughly pressing against her teeth, him biting her lip, the taste of wine on his lips, the feeling of his hands against her back, pinning herself to him.

“Giovanni,” she gasped the second his lips left hers, feeling them move to kiss her jaw, then her neck. “Don’t try to control yourself.”

Her hands were almost magnetically drawn to his shirt. She wanted to rip it off, but it was probably an expensive shirt, so she quickly undid the buttons, sliding the shirt down his muscular arms when she was finished.

While a part of her wanted to just stare at his impossibly perfect physique, her mind was clouded by carnal desires. His chest felt warm against her lips as she dragged them across it, stopping only briefly to suck his nipple. She felt his fingers continue to trace her figure, grabbing her hips, and then her ass. This was all so much for her to take in, and she knew she wouldn’t last very long.

She ran her fingers down his lower chest, below his navel, as they stopped at his belt. God, she wanted to see it so badly. As she undid the belt and slid his pants down, what she saw clothed by nothing but his underwear left little to her imagination.

But how she wanted to make sure her imagination wasn’t wrong. But the second her fingers slipped under the fabric, his hands grabbed hers.

“Leaf, _cars mia_ ,” he sighed, guiding her hands to his face.

“I already told you,” she smiled. “Don’t hold back.”

“I just… don’t wish to hurt you. May I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she leaned down to kiss his lips softly, feeling her chest against his.

“You’re…” he blushed, “you’re just so young. Is this your first time? No matter what you say… I still want this.”

She nodded shyly. She was only 18; she wasn’t ashamed of her virginity. But something about being with an older man made her feel immature about it.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled as he turned her over off of him and stood up. “I won’t hold back. I just want you to be comfortable.”

He opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a condom and a container of some sort of liquid. Her entire body flushed upon the realization that he was gonna go through with this.

“And I believe there’s… something of mine you deserve to see…” he said softly as he reached for his underwear and pulled it down.

Christ.

Yes.

That was.

And it was huge. And hard.

After he lay back down beside her, he squirted some of the liquid on to a finger, the finger that was now in contact with her entrance. She felt like she would burn just from the simple touch.

“You have… um… explored yourself before, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” she said quietly. She didn’t want to talk right now, just feel him touch her.

“Do you like this?” he whispered into her ear as his thumb pressed against her clit. The moan she let out was the only answer he needed.

Briefly removing his hand to put more liquid on his fingers, he continued to rub both her clit and her insides. The sensation of being so _wet_ down there was strange but pleasing.

“May I?” she asked quietly as her hand reached towards _his_. It was _his_. It was so strange, but felt so right at the same time.

“Please do,” he growled as she touched it. It felt weird. It was stiff, yet warm and soft. And it was _his_. Her fingers explored up and down his shaft, moving his foreskin, feeling a vein, feeling his slick head… all of this was _his_.

The thought wouldn’t leave her head. Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, naked in bed beside her, exploring her most intimate parts. Something she never dreamed of. Especially not during their first battle in his hideout. They had come so far.

This man, this former enemy of hers, this scary, intimidating man, she was letting him rub her raw, all over her clit, all over the sides of her entrance. She was feeling so much down there. And it just kept building. She didn’t even notice how vocal she was getting, how loud her moans were. Nothing mattered, except him.

“GIOVANNI!”

“Already?”

It all happened with her looking into his eyes. His hand stopped its intense rubbing, now softly massaging her throbbing crotch as she felt it contract. Her arms dropped to her sides as she felt nothing but complete ecstasy.

“ _Cazzo_ ,” he whispered under his breath as he turned away, reaching for the condom and tearing open the packet. “ _Voglio scoparti, ma-_ “

“Is something wrong?” she asked, still exhilarated.

“You still… want me, right?” After putting the condom on, he placed himself on top of her, hiding absolutely no part of his body.

“Of course,” she said breathily.

“Tell me if I get too rough-“

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”

A deep red blush made its way all across his body as he went for it, gently rubbing the head of his cock against her, then slowly pushing in deeper. She whimpered as she felt a slight pinching sensation inside her, causing him to stop.

“It’s nothing,” she sighed, “please don’t stop.”

And he obeyed. He was getting deeper with each thrust, and she could tell he was feeling the same ecstasy she was from this. He breathed right into her ear as his hands tightly gripped hers.

“ _Ti voglio_ , Leaf,” he growled as he thrust faster and deeper, almost all the way in. She had no idea what he just said, but it made her want to be closer to him. Her hands now reached around his back, hugging him tightly despite her arms slipping from all the sweat.

He returned the hug as he rapidly drove himself deep into her. She couldn’t believe it. None of it. The thought that this was him still assaulted her mind.

“Leaf,” he screamed as his thrusting slowed down. “ _Sto cadendo… nell’amore… con te_!”

 

And he carefully pulled out, his cock completely drenched in her fluids. Moving slowly to avoid getting anything on the bed, he stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom.

“Wait one moment,” he said quietly as she closed her eyes. She savored the dull pain that was now present, her mind still clouded. Did all of this really just happen?

She felt her heart rate go down as she stared up at the ceiling. She was completely satisfied, yet empty from this brief moment of being alone. She yearned for him to lie back down next to her, and when she heard his footsteps get closer, her first instinct was to sit up and smile. But she pretended to be asleep, only opening her eyes when she felt a soft hand towel soak up her wetness.

“Was that good for you?” he asked softly as he positioned himself next to her. She immediately felt more blood rush to her face from the combination of his voice and him being so close to her.

“Amazing,” her voice cracked slightly as she leaned into his back, letting him wrap an arm around her.

“Please stay,” he whispered as he kissed the back of her head. “Sleep here with me.”

“I will.”


End file.
